


To My Dearest Friend

by surveycorpsjean



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sexual Content, Size Difference, sidlink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/surveycorpsjean
Summary: A month has passed since the downfall of Ganon, and the last thing Link is expecting is a prince at his door.





	To My Dearest Friend

**Author's Note:**

> @jord happy early birthday to my favorite lesbian, cant wait to see u in july u absolute bastard

There’s a terrible beauty in the scent of April rains. It brings a freshness to the air – but a bittersweet that reminds him of more rain to come.

 

“Oh, the Champion emerges!”

Link stops mid step. He turns his head and offers a wave over his shoulder.

Nikki smiles, and leans her elbow on the top of her push broom. She tries (oh does she) to keep the scuffmarks off her porch, but there’ll always be child-sized mudprints leading up the stairs. Life is full of changes, but you can always count on those little boots.

She’s a beautiful and plump older woman, round cheeks and a bellowing voice. Her eyebrows wrinkle her forehead. “What’ve you been doing all locked up in that house? It’s berrypicking weather!”

Link smiles, and points up to the apples in the tree. Nikki nearly scoffs.

“Apples pop up all year ‘round. Apple pie, apple fritter, apple crisp, apple  _salsa-“_

“Nikki – “

“I’m sick of the apples! A month of berries isn’t enough time, I’ll say it.”

“Give the kid a break,” Nack points from across the laneway, a handshovel half in the dirt. “Link saved alla’ Hyrules big ‘ole hiney. I think he’s allowed a breather.”

Link gives him a thankful smile, and Nack turns back to his garden. Nikki rolls her eyes and resumes sweeping the porch,

“All I’m saying is, it’s good to see your face again.”

They’re nice folk, but Link knows they’re not worth trying to sign to, so he clears his throat and points, “Have you seen Ivee around?”

“Oh! Ivee just rode into town. She’s dropping mail to Prima before doing her rounds.”

Link shifts on his feet, and coughs around the excited jerk in his chest.

“Thank you,” he waves, and starts up towards the Inn. He refuses to run, but his pace is quick enough to miss the tail-end of Nikki’s lecture on blackberries. Nikki is nice – but sorry, no time for berry talk today.

The Inn door still needs a shouldering. Link puts it in the back of his mind to grab some paraffin wax the next time he’s near Akkala.

Ivee is at the counter, a messenger bag swollen at her hip.

“Link!” Prima waves.

 _‘Hello’,_ he signs.

“Oh-“ Ivee turns, nearly fumbling the letters off the table. “I – I have something for you. Ah, of course you know that  _I’m a week late you must be waiting for –_ oh I’m so sorry, the weather and the  _monsters – “_

_‘Are you okay?’_

Ivee laughs, “Never better!” very shakily. It takes her a moment to sort through all the mail in her bag, before she hands him an envelope. “So sorry about the delay.”

Just one. It’s pristine and white, and a quick check at the handwriting has his heart sinking. Link tries to blink away the fallen look on his face. Goddess – guilt folds in his gut; show some gratitude, idiot. He summons a smile, but Ivee reads his face anyways.

“Sorry,” Ivee frowns. “I wasn’t able to travel north. The – the flooding, you know?”

Yeah. He figured, but sometimes it’s nice to hope.

 _‘No worries’,_ Link smiles, and uses all of his manners to not bolt out the door immediately. He glances down at the letter and swallows back the thumping in his throat. He brings his hand to his mouth and extends it forward, ‘ _Thank you.’_

“No, thank you! One less stop for me, haha.”

Prima rolls her eyes from across the counter, and Ivee goes back to shoving letters in her bag, and Link takes that as his cue to get the hell out of here.

Link is secretly glad that no one stops him on the way back up the hill. He waves to Bolson, stops in his tracks to snatch a cricket off the road, and all but slams his door shut.

The hanging lanterns sway from the force, and Link winces a little. He sighs, tapping his head back against the door.

Twelve months and counting.

There’s a chirp, and Link nearly forgets to put the cricket in a jar. The letter falls out of his pocket, and Link catches it before it hits the floor. He flips it over in his hand and hums, beginning the ascent to his loft.

His desk is kind of a mess right now. It’s littered with papers – some more water-stained than others – but they’re all accounted for.

Twelve. They all start the same.

_To my dearest friend…_

Link swallows, and looks out the window, still turning the clean letter in his hand. There’s rainclouds out in the distance, dark and thundering beyond the northern horizon. It’s dangerous, but it calls his name, like a song.

He wants to see him again. It’s been over a year since Link visited the domain – and yet, only five weeks since he defeated Ganon. He wants to go, he wants to  _go –_

The clean letter is burning his fingertips, so Link turns away and pulls a knife from his pocket. He quickly pops the seal, preserving it as best he can, and unfolds the royal insignia.

Wow, Zelda’s handwriting is so much easier to read. Link peels open the trifold, and begins to skim.

 

_Link,_

_Four weeks have passed since Ganon’s demise. I write to tell you of our little victories._

_First I must say, damn this humid weather. Each day I hope the mosquitos will find something more appetizing than me, and each day I am disappointed._

_Bugs aside, we’re working to rebuild the castle town; it’s busy work, but I was able to meet with Riju this week. She’s much younger than I imagined, but quite headstrong! The Gerudo are going to donate resources towards our cause. I’m forever in her debt, but then again, it feels like owe many debts these days._

_I do not regret relieving you of your duties, but I miss you dearly, my friend. Sometimes I wonder what you’re up to. Nothing too dangerous, I hope! I’ve been researching the uses of Farsoh’s scales as you suggested, and I think there might be a healing element involved. I will meet with Impa soon._

_Oh, and one more thing! I met with your ‘little’ friend > : ) He is just as sweet and handsome as you say, but certainly much taller than I remember. I never knew you had such great taste! You must be eager to meet with His Highness, how unfortunate that you must wait for the flooding season to end. But… I think you will be rewarded for your patience  > : ) > : ) > : )_

_With Love,_

_-Zelda_

Link pulls the paper away from his nose, and then squints down at the little, evil smilie-faces scribbled in the margins of the paper.

Wait,  _what?_

Sidon visited the castle?

_Recently?_

Link breathes in, and tries not to panic.

Well – alright. Okay. He’s a prince, and Zelda has been reestablishing Hylian trade routes which would make  _sense_  – but oh goddess, what did Zelda  _say –_

Link skims the letter one last time, before he huffs and tosses it to his desk.

Dammit, Zelda. She decides now, of all times, to become cryptic.

His heart is jittering in his throat, so Link crosses to his bed and sits on the corner just to breathe. He presses his face to his hands, and exhales.

She wouldn’t tell him. Zelda is sneaky, but she’d – she’d never do that.

Ugh.

The pile of water-stained, chicken-scratch letters call to him. 

For a constant year, they’ve been writing back and forth. Sidon, as a prince to a champion, speaking on great feats and battles and knowledge, asking of the weather in the desert, curious of the sound a Tabantha moose makes. Innocent and friendly.

And in return?

Link, as a poor, hopeless fool, writing to a dazzling Zora so  _desperate –_ counting the days between letters, hanging onto every written word, keeping them tucked in his breast pocket as he climbed waterfalls and fought guardians and stood headfirst before Ganon, because Link is a lovesick  _idiot._

His time in the Zora domain was short. But Link will never forget the far call of  _excuse me!,_ and the gut-wrenching, breathless squeeze of –

_Oh._

_He’s kind of beautiful, isn’t he?_

Link grabs an ink pen and a fresh piece of paper, and starts on a detailed list of home remedies to ward off the mosquitoes.

 

_Dear Zelda…_

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not the life Link is used to, but he thinks it might be the one he asked for.

 

The memories come and go. Sometimes they flicker in and out, like a hand over a candle – but they’re distant all the same, like reading a book someone else wrote. It’s his handwriting, but it’s not  _him._

Whoever that was… it’s not who Link is anymore, and he’s had to accept that.

Link tried to stick around the castle. He was a knight, right? A duty to protect and serve, or something. But the princess kept looking at him with such a sad face, like she was seeing someone else entirely, and it was almost unbearable.

The work was um, different, compared to this last year. Months of survival and adventure and bloodshed and  _freedom –_ to now follow a princess at her beck and call…

 _“I don’t want to be the one to clip your new wings,”_ Zelda had said, with a sad smile.  _“Especially after they’ve grown back in so beautifully.”_

Tending to a garden isn’t any more or less exciting than protecting a princess, but he’s planted poppies, so Link might as well see them through.

The village thinks he spends his days locked up in his house. In all truth, he climbs out the window and jumps on his horse, and rides as far as the lightning will let him.

It’s nice to have a house, but there’s something about a campfire that really smells like home. Link can buy meat from the general, but it tastes better when you catch it yourself.

The air smells like dew. It whips past his cheeks as he rides – big open plains to clear his head. Still, his eyes go north. They always follow the clouds.

 

It’s not good to dry all the meat, so Link hangs half of it, and keeps a few legs for the icebox tucked under his stairs. It was a real bitch to hunt Icey Wizzrobes for a wand, but it’s been keeping his vegetables fresh for the last two weeks, so Link would say the new scar is worth it.

Fox, goat, a few bird legs. He keeps one for dinner, pulls out his cookware, and ignites the stove. The kitchen glows with a new orange light.

The house is quiet as he cooks; a stormcloud claps out in the domain, never crossing the plains, but a constant reminder. His home smells like wood and spices, but sometimes, he can still smell the clean and minty iceness of the domain.

Link hums to fight off the churn in his heart.

 

_Wh-THUMP!_

 

Something rattles his door.

 

Link tenses, tipping his head to listen. He moves the drumstick off the stove, and blinks. It’s not dark yet, but the sky is hazy and purple, and it’s hard to distinguish anything through the window. Naturally, his hand falls to the blade in his pocket.

This time there’s a very distinct knock. Link inhales –

_Oh no, Ivee!_

His letter to Zelda isn’t finished yet. Quickly, he kicks some dirt on the flame to lower the heat, and pockets the knife.

Link throws open the door, and begins to sign with one hand,  _‘Give me one m-‘._

Loud and bright and confident.

“Link!”

It’s not Ivee.

Link’s jaw falls open, and he nearly has to step through the door to meet his eye, because all he can see is a chest of muscle.

 _“Sidon?”_ Link rasps aloud.

Sidon’s smile swallows his face entirely. Sharp teeth glisten off his houselights, and he stands at his full height, sword at his hip and a sash across his chest.

His eyes are a gold beacon against the purple haze; the dots along his crest glow a contrasting blue. Royal sword or not, there’s never any question that Sidon is a prince. It emanates from him just as natural as heat from a flame.

And that smile is no less stunning than Link remembers.

“My most treasured friend! I’m so relieved you are home!”

Large hands encompass his own entirely, and Link is still staring like a moron because –

 _“_ What?!” 

He’s here. He’s  _here._

“Forgive the intrusion, I don’t mean to interrupt your evening,” Sidon says. “But I – in your last letter. You said you couldn’t bare to wait through the flooding season so I thought – I must see you immediately!” His face downturns, no hint of a blush, but bashful all the same. “Ah, I realize how brash this must sound, but I truly wished to see you.”

Link feels his chest light from the inside out. Sidon’s hands are still gripping his own, but Link tears out of them, so he can reach around and give him a hug.

“Oh-!”

A hand barely presses to his back, before Link jerks away.

 _I missed you,_ he wants to say. He signs instead,  _‘How did you get here?’_

“Well, Hylians cannot cross the flooded river, but it’s nothing for a Zora.” Sidon smiles. “I was rereading your letter, and the inspiration came to me; if my friend cannot see me, then I shall go to him!”

Goddess above, please spare his soul. Link doesn’t know what kind of face he’s making, as all he can focus on are the butterflies squirming in his stomach. Sidon barrels on, unphased,

“I am relieved to see you well after your triumph over Ganon. There was a mighty celebration in your name – there’s much we must catch up on!”

‘ _Well, only because I had help-‘_ Link starts sheepishly, but stops short. Sidon is still standing in the entryway. Link looks up to his ceilings, and grabs for the rope to raise the hanging door.

“Come in, please.”

Sidon has to bend in half to step through, but he looks unbothered, excitedly glancing about his living room.

“Oh! This is your home? It’s so lovely-“

Link ties off the rope and clears his throat, trying to focus on saying the right words, “How did you come alone?” Good enough.

“Ah, um. I did not,” Sidon says, guiltily scrubbing at the back of his neck. His tail flicks once. “My guards and I are staying at the inn.”

Link glances through the sliver of his front door. Now that he’s really looking, Link can see a few Zora guards amid the Hateno square, bombarded with the Hylian children.

Go figure – it’s likely none of the Hylians here have ever seen a Zora before. Link shuts the door.

 _‘Even if you crossed the flood…’_ Link starts, leaning his shoulder against the door. Sidon stands to his full height and turns with a gasp, fingers trailing along the Zora sword mounted to his wall. Link clears his throat, and fights against the heat in his face, “even if – it’s still a two-day ride.”

“The stable was happy to lend us some of the larger horses,” Sidon says, still studying the longsword. “I believe I’ve bonded with my steed. I do wish I could keep horses at the domain.”

Link is sill trying to process the fact that Sidon is in his  _house._ His mind relays the journey, through woods and mountainsides and bridges that flood over in the April month. The firelight catches Sidon’s profile, and his coloring is a little darker in here – deep and maroon, stature just as wide and handsome as Link remembers.

Sidon turns to look at him, and his face conveys pure elation. He looks Link over with the same attention as that sword, and it drives him hot. Sidon looks too big for Links little house, and yet, he looks perfectly comfortable all the same. He sucks up all the air in the room, just from his smile alone.

“Oh my friend, I really cannot say how happy I am to see you again, a year has been too long. What hour do you retire? I need to hear all about your trials in the Hyrule Castle-“

Sidon’s tail flickers, Link’s gaze following the movement – and he suddenly inhales, crossing the room with a bitten off gasp.  Link’s fingers reach beyond his own consent, and trail along the dry scales on Sidon’s arm.

“Two days,” Link chastises. “Two days with no  _water_ _-_ ”

“Ah, it’s just a minor discomfort...“

Link studies the peeling up his arm and along his torso. He can’t reach Sidon’s neck without leaning on his toes, so he does, and feels along the jagged scales of his throat, stomach twisting in horror. Sidon blinks down at him, gold eyes sparkly with surprise, and Link huffs, grabbing his wrist and tugging towards the bathroom.

“What are you-“

 _‘Tub,’_  Link signs. It’s not a large room, but there’s a round tub used for bathing, crammed up against the wall so he can draw water from the well without having to go outside (he’s lazy when he’s tired). Link begins to pump water in the tub, and says with one hand, ‘ _Get in.’_

Sidon smiles, ducking into the next doorway.

“It is of no concern, my friend. I’ll wash down with a cloth at the Inn tonight, it’ll be enough until we reach the rain again-“

Link looks up, and glares. Sidon laughs, airy and bright, and begins to remove his sword.

“Stubborn, just as I remember.” His embellishments clatter as he slides them to the floor. Link keeps his gaze on the tub. “Only a true warrior would be so headstrong as to steal shock arrows from a Lynel. It shouldn’t surprise me that you are like this always.”

Link raises an eyebrow, and throws his shoulder into pumping more water into the tub, “And who crossed a lightning storm just to see me?”

Sidon’s smile is so charming. Sharp teeth and all, Link wants to feel over them until he bleeds. The last of Sidon’s bracelets drop to the floor, and he’s naked, but not really. He steps into the tub, very much too big, but it’ll have to do.

“You’re much better with your words,” Sidon says, sliding a leg over the edge of the tub as he settles. It’s obviously more comfortable, but the position is borderline seductive, and Link thinks this is all way too much for his brain right now.

Link focuses on finding a cloth to wet the rest of his scales with, fluttering about his shelves until he finds a clean rag. Sidon is watching him carefully, a resting smile on his face, not really bothered by the size of the tub or the jerkiness of Link’s motions.

“Why do you still sign?” 

Link pulls up a stool to the edge of the tub. He bites his lip, and dips the rag in the water.

“It’s still…hard, sometimes,” he says. “I forget…” he reaches for Sidon’s arm, who gives it so easily.  _Too_ easily. He’s solid under his fingers, all winery muscle and soft skin-like scales. Link wets the rough patch, and clears his throat to start again. “I forget words. Ever since I went to sleep it’s like – my tongue won’t work.” It's annoying as hell. 

Sidon nods thoughtfully, and turns over his arm when Link prods him to.

“That’s a shame. You have a wonderful way with words,” Sidon says. Link sputters, and Sidon’s eyes smile back at him, before he can ask. “Why, your letters of course.”

Link swallows. He dips the rag once more, and leans over to dampen the scales on his shoulder. Already they’re beginning to bleed color back into them, smoothing out into something soft. Sidon doesn’t smell fishy at all, but fresh and musky, like rain at sea.

“Thank you…” Link starts, and then stops.

_For writing to me._

_For traveling this far to see me._

_For being my friend._

Link says none of that.

Sidon’s tail flickers along the edge of the tub, flapping the metal tin with a low thrum.

“I awaited your word every day. You truly must tell me more details of your adventures in Vah Medoh. A divine beast that could  _fly?!_  Your letter left too large a cliffhanger for my own heart’s good.”

Link can’t help his own smile. Sidon is too big for his tub, flopped over the sides and stripped of his armor, but he still holds himself like a prince, and still keeps a pure, childlike wonder in his eyes.

Link tells him of Medoh, and Naboris, and Rudania. And Sidon returns in favor, tales of hunting up north and new spice-trades with the Goron and diplomatic tales that, told from anyone else, would bore Link to tears.

He didn’t realize that Sidon’s scales are no longer dry. Link jerks his hand back, embarrassed, and Sidon smiles at him like he’s just happy to be here.

It’s not good for Link’s heart. Not at all.

 

* * *

 

The stove fire has gone out a bit, so Link lights a candle at the table and fiddles with a paring knife. It’s something familiar in his hands, amidst a situation he feels so very lost in.

Sidon is dressed in his jewelry again, head propped in one hand, elbow braced at the table. His eyelids are low, a resting smile on his face, and his headfin flops every once in a while, flickering against his shoulder.

“A shield? In the castle dungeon?”

Link points to the mount on his wall. Sidon sits up a little and gasps.

“Oh my.”

Sidon is so large, he doesn’t need to stand. He simply turns in the chair, and reaches back to skim his nails along the edge of the frame.

“The champion’s shield…” Sidon breathes. He turns back, tail flopping over his shoulder. “Link, your bravery never ceases to amaze me.”

Link swallows, and turns his gaze back down to the knife in his hands. He runs his finger along the sharp edge, and hopes to distract himself from the heat in his face. Sidon tips his head, and lowers his voice in the late hour.

“I never wrote you this…but you inspired me, my friend. For many years the Lynel on Shatterback point stayed far from the Zora, but as your fight with Ganon drew closer, he began hunting along the fence of the domain.” Sidon carefully plucks the paring knife out of Link’s fingers, and the contact startles him. Link’s fingers tingle where their knuckles brushed, and Sidon in turn, studies the craftmanship on the handle. “I would have never had the courage to defeat that Lynel, had I never met you.”

 _‘I find that hard to believe.’_  

A laugh.

“And how so?”

_‘Lurelin Village. The Prince Who Slew The Fell Octorok. They talk about you like a legend.’_

The knife looks small in Sidon’s fingers, but he flips it with a familiarity not to dissimilar to Link’s own. It twists arousal in his stomach, a gut-jerking realization that Sidon is most likely, way more skilled with a sword than Link is.

Sidon turns the knife in his hand, and extends it with the handle out. Link takes it, and Sidon smiles down at him.

“I’ve heard their tall tales. They say it was as big as a mountain!” Sidon laughs. “It was large enough to swallow me whole, but not so large as they say. It was relatively easy to kill from the inside out.”

Link hums.

_‘Good to know. I’ve never been swallowed by an Octorok.’_

“It’s not my favorite pastime, no.”

Link laughs a little, and Sidon smiles, closed mouthed and too soft. Link rubs at his nose, and looks away. He pauses, before he says aloud,

“How long are you staying?”

Sidon always gets a very specific look on his face whenever Link speaks. Link isn’t so good a man to admit that he does it on purpose.

“I must be back before the half moon,” Sidon says. “There is a meeting of the elders that I’m to attend.” He scratches a little at his headfin, “Unfortunately.”

Link counts in his head. He holds up four fingers in question.

 “Yes.”

Link can’t draw his gaze away from Sidon’s hands. Long and clawed, Link chokes back the urge to grab them and kiss the pad of each finger.

Sidon is staring back, and Link internally shakes himself of the thought.

 _Impure,_ he thinks. Link’s gaze jerks up to meet Sidon’s, and his body flushes warm.  _Horndog,_ he thinks again.

Sidon breaks the silence, never looking away.

“It is late. Please let me know if I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

“No!” Link says, too fast. His fingers fumble to cover his outburst.  _‘That’s impossible.’_

Finally, Sidon smiles all toothy and lopsided. He reaches forward to clasp Link’s hands in his own – and it  _burns,_ it burns so beautiful and perfect. Sidon swallows him up in every way possible, in light and stature and a laugh you can hear in your sleep.

“Thank you,” Sidon says sincerely. “I will let you rest. Is it alright if I come by in the morning?”  

“Of course,” Link chokes.

Sidon rises from the table. He bumps his head against the hanging door, and laughs as it startles a moth from the candles.

They wave goodbye, and Link watches him walk all the way down the laneway, sneaking a look through the window even after he’s closed the door.

When it’s too dark to see, Link places a hand over his chest, and screws his eyes shut.

 

 

 

_Fuck._

* * *

 

 

 Link is not sure if he loved, before. Something tells him he did – through memories of Zelda, and the Zora armor that sleeps in his cedar chest.

But whoever that was – whoever he might’ve loved – it’s a different lifetime.

It’s undeniable what this is. Link must’ve loved before now. Must have, definitely, because there’s no other explanation for the familiar pit in his stomach.

He’s an early riser by definition. Five a.m. rolls around, and Link is too restless to stay in bed any longer.

The trees grow in fast out on the edge of the village. It’s best to cut them down before the roots cross into the gardens, so Link grabs an axe and heads out at daybreak. Link ties his hair up out of his face, and switches out his earrings for ones that won’t jangle too much.

Hard work does good to clear his head. He’s a little too rough with the gardens, but Link is in his element here. Swinging an axe with all his might, splinters stopped by the calluses branded into his hands.

The tree cracks and falls, and Link sets to work chopping it up for firewood. He usually piles it up at the bottom of the hill for anyone that needs it.

His axe gets stuck in the crossgrain, and Link sets a boot on the log to yank it out. The sun is higher now, bringing humidity with it, and Link forgoes his shirt all together.

There’s a rustling in the bushes. Link stands up straight, readjusting his grip on the axe.

“You have more scars than I remember.”

Link turns, and smiles. Sidon has left behind some of the jewelry today, instead opting for a scarf tied up his neck and around his waist.

Link studies his own arms, and shrugs. There’s a few more.

“I am conflicted,” Sidon says. “It saddens me and fills me with pride all at once. You emerged victorious, but your Hylian bodies are much too soft to damage it so.”

Soft. Link looks down to the callouses in his hands. He hasn’t been soft for a long time, he thinks.

Sidon sits on a log, and Link waves, ‘ _Sorry I’m just finishing up –“_

“Don’t mind me.” He points, “What is that from?”

Sidon can only be gesturing to the zigzag lines crawling down his back. Link turns, and hacks his axe back into the log.

“Lightning,” Link says. “Carrying a metal sword through a storm wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve done.”

Sidon looks mildly horrified. He bites at his thumbnail, and shifts on the log.

“You – you were struck by lightning, and you – you  _survived?”_

“Mmm.”

“Goddess,” Sidon breathes. “The heavens truly were watching over you that day.”

“And Epona,” Link laughs. “She dragged my dumb ass out of the storm.” Link sets the axe under his arm to try and mime his body limply hanging over his horse’s back. Sidon’s horror only multiplies.

 “What a loyal steed…I tried visiting my horse this morning, but she was not happy to see me.” Sidon rubs the side of his face. “I am saddened, I thought we were getting along swimmingly.”

Link turns, and nearly laughs at the horseshoe mark on his cheek. He covers his concern by throwing his shirt back on. He knows Sidon is strong enough to handle a kick from a horse, but Link still wants to press a hand against the mark and kiss it.

Sidon looks sad at the memory, so Link dusts off his hands, and props the axe against a tree.

_‘Take me to your horse.’_

“Hmm?”

_‘You might’ve just startled her. I’ll show you.’_

Sidon looks a little skeptical, but he rises, gathering some of the wood in his arms just as Link does.

“Well, If you’re certain…”

 

The stables are kept near the top of the hill. They drop the firewood off along the way, and pass the Zora soldiers sitting on the Inn steps. Children fumble with their fins, fanning them out and grabbing onto their headtails. Sidon laughs at his soldier’s plight, waving hello when a Hylian child stares their way.

Their height difference is more apparent when they walk side by side. Still, their knuckles brush a little as they stroll, and Link wonders if Sidon is the type to hold his lover’s hand in public.

It’s a silly thought, and Link shakes his head of it, but he still can’t help but wonder.

Sidon ducks as they enter the stable. He veers right, and gestures to a large, black mare in the corner.

Link hums his amazement.

‘ _She’s_   _beautiful_.’

“Yes…” Sidon says, a little cautious. Link approaches, and Sidon follows, but a half-step behind. “Be — be careful.”

Link snorts.

“Seventeen hands…” He shows his fingers to the horse, who snorts in surprise. Palm out, Link smooths along her nose, up the side of her face and into her mane. She shakes her head a little, and Link pets down her neck. “Name?”

“Soronya.”

“A Gerudo name.” Link laughs under his breath, and scrubs his fingers behind Soronya’s ears. She whinnies happily, and tips her head into Link’s hand. “No wonder you are so strong!” There’s a bucket of feed in the corner of the stable, so Link takes a handful, and offers it to her.

To his own embarrassment, it takes him a moment to realize Sidon is staring. Link sniffs a little, and draws his hand back. Soronya follows him, nose seeking after his palm.

“You have a gift, my friend,” Sidon says.

“It’s not – “ Link grunts when his tongue ties. He gestures,  _‘Horses sense fear.’_

Sidon crosses his arms, “I was not afraid this morning!”

Link laughs.

_‘They also sense arrogance.’_

Sidon scoffs, and Link snickers, petting along Soronya’s noise. He gestures  _come here,_ and Sidon blinks down at him.

“Hm?”

“Hand.”

Sidon hesitates further. But Link curls his fingers, and Sidon slowly offers his palm. Soronya rears back a little, and Link coos at her, gripping Sidon by the wrist and bringing his hand forward. Link taps Sidon’s claws in warning, and then let’s go.

“You just have to get used to each other.”

“I thought we were well acquainted,” Sidon frowns, but lightens up as Soronya lets him pet along her nose.

Link shrugs.

“Horses spook.” He points to his chest in a wordless example. There’s a scar that Epona put there personally. Sidon looks at him thoughtfully, and slowly raises his hand up Soronya’s head, just as Link did. He’s careful in scratching behind her ears, and Soronya’s head shakes happily.

“See?”

“Incredible,” Sidon breathes. “Your mastery knows no bounds.”

Link rubs at his arm. Soronya reaches for his hand, seeking more food, and Link is weak in offering more. When Sidon meets his eye again, Link juts his chin towards the stable door in a wordless question.

Sidon understands immediately.

“I’d love to!”

 

* * *

 

 They ride out to the Hateno tower, and up the mountain path, where the foxes run rampant.

Soronya is significantly more behaved with Epona in the lead, but then again, Epona never leaves any room for disobedience (Link included).

The open fields are enticing. It’s fun to see Sidon on horseback; he’s posh and practiced, like a Prince who learned to walk with a book on his head. It’s a total opposite from the western style crackwhip speed that Link rides.

They approach the cliffsides, and Link pivots Epona on a barrel turn, kicking up dust and dousing Sidon in the process – and laughter rings after him, heavy hooves catching up at a mere canter.

“Race you to the stable!” Sidon calls. Link grins and kicks his spurs, and they break off along the path, hip to hip the whole way through. The stormclouds still crackle off in the north, but Link feels so free he could  _fly._

Sidon’s smile is contagious, but nothing else is new. These days will pass quickly, so Link will hold the memories tight and cherish them. If his pining is to last forever, then so be it. At least he can say these days were real. At least he can say it wasn’t a dream.

 

* * *

 

 “Please let me help,” Sidon whines.

Link shakes his head, and snaps his fingers when he hears Sidon attempt to climb out of the tub. He’s pushed it further towards the doorway, so Sidon can hang halfway out of the water and watch Link as he cooks.

“But I’m your guest,” Sidon sighs, claws scraping down the edge of the tin. “I should be cooking for you!”

Actually, Link is pretty sure that’s the other way around. He doesn’t give a reply, instead skinning the fish and pulling out goat butter and tabantha wheat.

Sidon sighs, and there’s a splash as he sinks into the tub. His tail hits the metal edge with a drummy echo.

“I feel fine. A Zora can survive weeks out of water.”

“Survive…” Link mumbles to himself, rolling his eyes. “How are your guards? Should we invite them over?”

“No,” Sidon pouts, turning his head. “They left for the river this afternoon.”

“Why didn’t you go with them?”

Sidon upturns his nose, and this time Link thinks he might see him  _really_ blush.

“I didn’t want to.”

Wow, who knew he could be so cute. Link smiles to himself, and heats up the cast-iron stove, fanning the fire to grow it hotter.

There’s the sound of wet footsteps behind him, and Link sighs, turning his head up when a body slides alongside him in his tiny kitchen.

Sidon catches his glare, and smiles, “I feel wonderful! What are you making?”

“Seafood paella.”

“Oh! My sister used to cook that frequently. I tried to emulate the recipe, but it never quite came out the same.”

Link bites his lip, and stirs in the rice alongside the trout.

“I use snails.”

“Oh? I can prepare them for you!”

Link points to the top shelf, which is only head-level to Sidon. He pulls out a jar, and carefully selects a knife from Link’s drawer. Link tries to focus on his rice, but Sidon is skilled with the knife, peeling back the membrane and studying the snails for imperfections.

The fire flickers, and a silence purrs. It feels…domestic. Something he never thought could be associated with Sidon.

He wants to kiss him. Link really, really,  _really_ wants to kiss him. To climb up on the counter and grab his face and just –

“Is this okay?”

“Mm?” Link flushes, and looks at the snails. He nods and moves aside so Sidon can slide them in the pot.

“It already smells amazing! Tell me, where did you become such a skilled chef?”

Link snorts, and thinks of all the failed recipes he had to throw away. Oh god, and the few he  _ate._ Link shivers.

_‘Trial and error.’_

Sidon cackles, and leans his shoulder up against his spice cabinet, and everything about this is so  _different._ So new and impossible, and something Link never could’ve imagined.

Even if he could never climb another peak, or dive off a cliff, or fly across the Riku village – Link would be okay with a life like this.

Sidon is watching him. Link stirs the Paella, and carefully adds the butter. He sneaks a look out of the corner of his eye, and feels his heartrate start to double.

 

_He’s so fucking handsome it’s not even fair._

 

Goddess, what are they doing?

 

They eat at his wooden table. Link thinks of the beautiful banquet halls and the ancient ballrooms built in the Zora domain, and he feels too shy to meet his eye. Sidon doesn’t ask him to talk, and Link thinks it makes him fall in love a little bit more.

 

* * *

 

  _'Patience,'_ Link signs. 

Sidon stays perfectly still, crouched in the grass. He keeps his eyes on Link, waiting for further instruction. His red coloring is a near black against the sky, if not for the littering of blue that glows up and down his scales. The look on his face is earnest and trusting and kind of sweet. 

Link looks up to the sky and bites his lip to prevent a smile. Any moment now....

Little green lights flicker along the grass, one by one. Link can hear a soft gasp - and he quickly signs saying,  _'Wait, wait- cup your hands.'_

Sidon mimes Link - and when he reaches out for a firefly, he catches it! 

"Wow!" Sidon laughs. Some of the fireflies scare off, but that's okay. Sidon peeks into his palm, and light glows between the cracks of his fingers. "Amazing!" 

"See," Link smiles. "Easy." 

"It's kind of squirmy." 

"She wants to join her friends." 

Sidon opens his palm, and the firefly takes off, now a little green dot among many. The fireflies swirl around them, almost magical in their finicky light.

"How beautiful," Sidon says, staring right at him. Link sniffs, and kicks his shoe in the dirt. 

_'I held up my end of the deal. Now show me how to spearfish.'_

Sidon laughs, more fireflies startling out of the grass. 

"It's much harder at night." 

"Good." 

 

He's not as quick as Sidon. It's hard to see, and he doesn't have the superior sense of hearing as Sidon does - but Link manages to roll around in the mud and catch a fish or two. He thinks it'd be easier just to toss a bomb in there and blow up the whole river, but Sidon says that's not how a  _Zora_ does it, so whatever. 

"I got one!" Link shouts, fish held over his head. 

"Good work my friend!" Sidon beams. "Now to learn how to skin with your teeth." 

"Oh, gross," Link says in delight. 

Sidon takes one look at him; mud crusted in his hair, clothes soaked and reeking of fish — and settles down with him in the mud. Link can't help his own grin, because yeah, he's got good taste. 

 

* * *

 

 They browse the shops the next day. Sidon is utterly  _captivated_ by the dyes, and buys a few blue ones for his own amusement.

He’s curious, climbing the spire alongside Link, just to see the flame that’s burned for ten-thousand years.

Sidon has lived a long life, but it’s easy to forget that to a Zora, his age isn’t far from Link’s own. Link is learning that there’s still so much of this world he hasn’t seen. It makes his soul ache – he yearns to show Sidon every small beauty he’s found, every sparkling cave and heart-shaped pond Link has stumbled across.

Instead they hop on the horses, and ride out to the dueling peaks. There’s a river that runs along the ground, but Link takes him up to the hidden spring, dismounting to lead the horses by the reins.

Sidon is silent, eyes looking up and left and all around, taking in the blue skies and the rolling hills.

“Wow.” Sidon releases Soronya, and Epona leads her towards the apple trees. Sidon climbs up higher on the hill, and the wind blows his fins. “What a view!”

Yeah, no kidding. Link can see all the muscles in Sidon’ back, a narrow waist lead by broad shoulders, and he’s not sure how he’s supposed to cope with that.

“You live in a valley…” Link rubs his neck. “It can’t be that different.”

Sidon turns around, and the sun makes him absolutely  _glow._

“You have no idea.”

Sidon settles in the pond. It’s deep, and he keeps his arms up on the rocks, head tipped in the crook of his elbow. He’s not staring over the edge, but rather, up at Link as he dips his feet in the pool.

Link is too embarrassed to look at him. He’s flipped off guardians and kicked goblin ass with nothing other than a soup ladle, but he can’t look at Sidon without going hot all over. It’s a crush beyond crushes, something buried deep in his skin.

The wind feels good up here; at least it cools his face a little. The water ripples, and Sidon’s tail splashes once. He continues to stare.

“Link?”

He looks down, finally. Link has never seen Sidon from this angle. Well, maybe once, straddled on his back – but that’s something Link can’t think about in public for um, reasons.

“Mm?”

“Do you think you’ll stay in Hateno forever?”

Link looks up and over the hillside.

“Forever…” he mumbles. Unable to come up with the words, Link draws his hand to his forehead and extends his fingers forward.  _‘I don’t know.’_

“Someone like you…they get stir crazy, yes?”

_‘Yes and no.’_

“Hmm?”

Link hesitates.

_‘It’s selfish.’_

“I think if anyone deserves to be selfish, it is you my friend.”

 _‘I want to explore the world just for the adventure. Not to save it.’_  Link pauses, and looks Sidon in the eye again.  _‘But I still want a place to call home.’_

Sidon’s eyes are uncharacteristically serious.

“Is this home?”

Link dips his fingers in the water.

“I don’t know.”

His mind floats to the domain.  _Sidon’s_ home. Beautiful and ancient and perfect.

Sidon sits up a little in the water, and the way it drips off him is absolutely obscene. His muscles move in such an alluring way, almost predatorial.  

Sidon settles up next to him, and plants a hand in the grass to steady himself.

“I envy you.” Sidon eventually says. Link looks to him, startled.

“Huh?”

He faces the sun, somber and smiling anyways.

“I haven’t been this far out of the domain since I was a child. But you…you can go wherever you’d like. I  _cannot._ Even if I didn’t have duties at home…” He looks to his palms, big enough to wrap around Link’s throat entirely. “This body has weaknesses.”

His duties…

Link breathes in, and twists his fingers in his lap. A weight falls on his chest, an impending realization in the back of his mind.

“Sidon…”

He startles at his spoken name. Sidon gives him his full attention.

“Yes, my friend?”

Link swallows once. He stares, steadfast.

“Why else are you here?”

Sidon’s smile falters.

“Why – to see you of course!”

 

That can’t be the only reason. To travel all the way  _here?_

 

_My friend._

But this isn’t what friends do. This is – this is something else entirely. This is horseback rides up the mountain-top, this is sitting thigh to thigh and stealing glances – this is –

Link’s eye is drawn to the jewelry around Sidon’s neck. To the ascot, and the bracelets, and the crown jewel that says just that.  _Crown. Prince. Royalty._

_Unattainable._

 

They can’t do this.

 

Sidon takes in a deep breath, as if he’s steadying himself for something. Cautiously, he reaches forwards, and tucks a strand of hair behind Link’s ear. It tingles, and sucks the air right out of his lungs.

Sidon’s face is determined, full lips pressed tight, gold eyes narrowed with focus. He’s so close, fingers now resting beneath his ear. It’s electric – everything,  _all of it._ Sidon’s voice is a bare whisper.

“Link…I…”

 

Link would do anything for him. He’d give him all of his hearts, all the bits of his soul – every piece of himself just to see Sidon smile.

But Link thinks of the King, and the chair Sidon will fill one day. He thinks of the fanclub back in the domain and the subjects he’ll lead and the  _princess he’ll marry –_

Link’s heart is thumping so quickly, he can taste it in his throat. It hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

He’s fought enough battles. Link knows when to fight, and when to fold.

Link stands abruptly. Sidon stares after him, mouth half open, and Link shutters out a broken, half rasp.

“Sorry,” he starts, turning on his heels and abandoning his boots all together. “I’m —  I’m sorry –“

“Link! Wait–“

He whistles, and Epona comes cantering up the hill. Link hops on her back mid run, and clenches his fingers in her mane as Sidon calls after him.

Soronya looks on in question, and Link screws his eyes shut, trusting Epona to know the way home.

 

* * *

 

 He can hear the mandolin from up here. It flows in from town, rolling with the breeze. His bangs ruffle in his eyes, and Link reaches back to try and tuck it behind his ears.

The moon is rising. There’s laughter and chatter from the center of Hateno, and he can see lanterns float from his peripheral, but Link keeps his gaze on the moon, and thinks of the days it used to bleed.

The roof creaks. Link closes his eyes, because he already knows who it is.

It doesn’t take much for Sidon to haul himself up and over the ledge. He settles somewhat gracefully, a respectful distance away from Link. He doesn’t speak, and Link sure as hell won’t start anything.

He hasn’t seen Sidon all afternoon, because Link has been flat out avoiding him.

A flute picks up from the square, and Link opens his eyes.

Sidon clears his voice. It sounds very diplomatic and way too forced. Link can still hear the unevenness, the doubt.

“I’m sorry If I offended you.”

Link waves him off.

_‘You didn’t.’_

Sidon’s eyes turn downwards. The sad look on his face doesn’t belong there.

Sidon is always so friendly – always so perfect even when he’s not. He’s continually extending a hand towards Link, fingers spread and full of goodwill, and Link reaches for him because of the love, the attraction, the  _tar_ in his heart. Link is the betrayer, not Sidon.

He deserves to know. Even if it ruins their friendship, Sidon deserves at least that much.

Link clears his throat, prepared to speak.

“I….”

“Forgive me,” Sidon cuts off, head bowing forwards. “Oh Link, I have been a terrible friend.”

Link blinks, alarmed and kind of appalled.

“What? No-“

“You are kind and understanding and charitable and I have taken full advantage of it.” Sidon reaches for him, but pulls back of his own accord. Hand diving back into his lap, Sidon turns away. “Forgive me, please.”

It feels like there are miles between them. The moon keeps rising and the mandolin keeps playing, but suddenly the space is unbearable.

Link touches his arm, feather light just to draw his attention. When Sidon turns his head, Link starts softly, “I’m the one who needs to….”

“You are my most treasured friend,” Sidon blurts. “More than any in the world! But I feel more than that. For you. And I am sorry.”

Silence.

Link stares open-mouthed. Sidon’s neck is flushed red, but his eyes are set and determined. Link takes a breath to speak, but his brain has fully flatlined.

“You are just…” Sidon continues, “So brave! And courageous and beautiful! The most beautiful Hylian I’ve ever seen! I know of my duties back home, I know my fate is to marry a Zora – but even my father realizes it cannot be. I don’t know if – after you if I can…”

Shakily, Link reaches up to pet along Sidon’s sidefin. He feels across the scar, soft and rough beneath his fingers, and Sidon meets his eye. Without a hint of hesitation, Sidon brings his arm to his chest and signs.

_‘I love you.’_

It all comes crashing down around him. The world out from beneath his feet.

Link swallows thickly, around a heavy heartbeat and flapping butterflies and electric cottonballs. He laughs once, a bit dry.

“We’re dumb.”

Sidon blinks. Link clarifies, out loud and heavily enunciated.

“I love you too.”

Sidon’s smile is a slow crawl of realization. Hands come up to cup the sides of his neck, and he’s so big – Link shivers, cheek turning into the touch.

“Oh,” Sidon breathes.  _“Oh.”_

Link mouths, out of breath and reluctant to pull his hand away from Sidon’s face.  _For so long._

Sidon laughs, and hauls him in for a hug that’s  _crushing._ A tight squeeze that solidifies it, carves his feelings out in blood and stains his skin forever.

Link throws his arms around Sidon’s neck and grips into his tail. It wags back and forth and Link giggles, too giddy for his own good.

“Oh my divine-“ Sidon noses into the side of his hair, “- gorgeous,  _my_ Hylian – you have ruined me. I cannot see anyone else this way – never, never again my  _pearl._ ”

Link giggles more, and presses his lips to the side of Sidon’s head. He feels a short gasp from the chest pressed against his, and it’s  _amazing,_ so awesome, Link can’t wait to do it again and again, so he does. He kisses his crest and his cheek and the corner of his eyes, totally uncaring of any fool who happens to travel over the bridge and look up.

Fingers find his own. Sidon pulls just enough to meet Link’s eyes. Link leans back a little (half in Sidon’s lap, yes yes), and Sidon carefully lifts one of Link’s hands, and keeps his eye as he presses a single kiss to the front of Link’s knuckles.

“Please,” he kisses. “Let me court you.”

Link blinks once, and then he nods and nods and nods and nods - 

And Sidon grins, kissing into his palm, sharp teeth pressing with a hint of danger that Link craves always.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

 The door slams shut, and Link is snickering. Sidon carries him so easily in his arms, but the top of his fin catches on the door, and the lanterns sway from the vibrations, and Link can’t  _stop laughing._ He presses his hands to Sidon’s face, uncaring if a lantern falls and ignites the floor in flames. Let it burn.

Sidon leans back against the wall, one arm supporting Link’s weight entirely. He’s so sexy, almost unbearably.

“Kiss me,” Link tells.

Sidon sighs, as if it’s all he’s ever wanted.

“We must be careful-“

“Doesn’t matter,” Link says, and tips his head sideways. Sidon meets his lips and they gasp together, pressing a little harder. Sidon’s teeth are sharp, but Link isn’t scared. He squishes Sidon’s jaw and holds him still, licking along his bottom lip and feeling the front of his teeth and  _goddess,_ the sound he makes.

Everywhere they touch is scorching. Sidon’s eyelids flutter, and he breathes in a little gasp, and it feels like a punch right to the sternum.

Link’s bed isn’t big enough for the two of them, but that’s okay, because Sidon slides to the floor. He folds up his legs and Link balances in his lap, still kissing him, still trying to drink in the taste of everything he is.

Link can’t remember if he’s ever kissed someone before. But it can’t be the first, because everything about this feels  _right._ Link tips his head further, and Sidon finally starts to reciprocate harder, and Link sighs in utter content.

He wants to feel everything. Link drags his hands up and along his fins, down his neck and across broad shoulders. The size difference is absolutely maddening.

“You are just –“ Sidon gasps, “-incredible, so beautiful. Oh I  _must_ see you.”

Link sits back a little, mouth tingling. He licks over his bottom lip, and Sidon’s eyes track the movement. They’re dilated, like a cat, and it might be the best thing ever.

"Funny," Link manages. "I was thinking the same thing about you." 

Sidon smiles at him; his hand sweeps up his back. It’s warm as he slips under his shirt, and Link nearly mewls, squirming as he pets up his spine.

“So small…” Sidon kisses his ear, very careful. “So strong. So soft!”

“Not…soft.”

“You are  _velvet,_ my love,” Sidon says, and holds him by the jaw with his free hand. Link swallows against his palm, and nearly begs for another kiss. Sidon gives it to him, and Link surges, totally enveloped in hands and legs and a strong stomach under his thighs.

Link smooths his thumbs along sharp cheekbones. Sidon’s lips are so  _full_ against his own, Link can’t imagine ever being satisfied kissing anyone else.

He bites Sidon’s lip, just for fun. It gets him a surprised gasp, and a hand strong around his waist. Link bites him again, goading with a smile.  

“I cannot do that to you,” Sidon states, still playful. Link grins, and dips his head to nip his neck.

“Ah –“ Sidon breathes.

“You could,” Link says, feather soft. Sidon’s neck is all smooth and open game, so Link presses his lips to all he can reach. “You could do anything to me.”

Fingers squeeze tighter. Link feels nails begin to dig into his side, and he moans from it. The manhandling is making him super hard – Link tries to sit up a little, trying not to be  _totally_ obvious – but Sidon makes a noise of complaint.

“Please, please – we needn’t go far, but please –“ Sidon guides him back gently by the shoulder. “I must see all of you.”

Link flushes. He signs,

_‘My body - it's not like a Zora.’_

Sidon grins.

“I know this.”

Link sits back, and Sidon makes no movement. Link realizes he’s waiting for permission, so he takes the hand braced at his neck, and pulls until he can kiss against Sidon’s palm.

“Okay.”

Sidon’s expression flickers into something darker. More focused, near reverent. It makes Link burn -  to be at the center of such a heated stare, but  _hell_ does it turn him on.

Sidon carefully peels his shirt away; Link raises his arms to help. Fingers skim up his back and down his chest, and Link has to brace his hands on Sidon’s shoulders as he shivers.

A low rumble purrs under him. Hands pet down his hips, and slowly peel away his trousers.

“Oh my,” Sidon breathes. His knuckles brush the littered scarring down his hip bone, and into his thigh. “There are more.”

Link swallows.

_‘Ugly.’_

“Don’t you dare,” Sidon growls, and nearly tears off his pants completely. They get thrown aside, and Link gasps as he’s manhandled – as hands pet up the outsides of his thighs, and claws trace his ribs. “They are a horrible, beautiful honor.”

Link is flushing down to his chest, and he knows it. He presses his forehead into Sidon’s shoulder, and tremors when hands squeeze at his butt. Link can feel Sidon’s crown bumping him as he tips his head.

“You are right,” Sidon says. “You are not Zora.” A palm swallows his cock entirely, and Link jumps, breathing a moan into Sidon’s shoulder. “What a gorgeous creature I am graced with.”

Link snorts, and smacks his arm. Sidon grins, and kisses the side of his face until Link turns to meet him.

“This is okay?”

A nod.

Sidon squeezes him once more, and Link groans, heat pooling in his stomach. It’s dry, but Sidon’s hands have a certain smoothness to them, and it makes him dizzy as all hell.

Link bumps his nose against the rounded point of Sidon’s crest – and Sidon jerks back with a gasp.

Link blinks away the fuzziness, and tips his head in question. Sidon bashfully traces his own crest, biting his lip.

“Ah – sorry. It’s um. Sensitive.”

Ooooh. Link leans up, fingers bracing on his shoulders, and kisses the crest once. Sidon makes a short little  _ah_ sound, and Link feels his lip nearly split from a smile.

“Distracting,” Sidon chastises, and smooths a thumb over the head of his cock. Link jerks, almost feeling the scrape of a nail – and his eyes squeeze shut, a groan behind his teeth at the  _thought_ of Sidon marking him up. Of the thought that he might wake up with teeth marks and clawed indents along his spine.

Alright, he might have a problem. Whatever.

Sidon is decidedly mouthing down his neck –  _careful,_ but sloppier now that Link is grinding into his hand, breathing out hot half-gasps into his palm. Link is completely falling apart, every touch propelling him further down the rabbit hole. He’s never felt like this, it’s never been so much all at once, like all his nerves are sizzling together.

“I would give up the world to keep you like this,” Sidon sighs. Link lulls against him, humming. He’s completely encompassed – hands everywhere, absolutely  _everywhere._ He couldn’t get away, even if he wanted to, and Link thinks he might like that the most.

Sidon twists his hand and tugs at his cock – and it feels  _soo_ so good, Link’s eyes nearly roll back. He wants Sidon to feel this way. He wants to make him burn from the inside out, just as Link is.

Link drags his hand down between their bodies, and tries to feel down Sidon’s hip bone.

“You too,” he rasps.

“Another time, love,” Sidon hums, and the vibrations thrum right through him. His cock throbs between large fingers, and Link moans without restraint, too loud in the silence of his house. “Oh-“ Sidon shudders, pulling back to meet his eye. “More of that,  _please._  You sound so lovely I can hardly bear it. ”

Link flushes. He clenches his teeth shut in protest, but Sidon’s other hand slips down and rubs down beyond his tailbone, and Link arches into him, head snapping back when Sidon takes his cock and  _squeezes._

Oh goddess, Link’s eyes slam shut. He’s sweating, fingers slipping on Sidon’s shoulder. He grabs onto his neck, fingers tangling in jewelry, and Sidon quickens, driving him further, twisting the knife in his stomach a little more.

Sidon’s nails catch along his skin.

 _“Ahh-“_  Link cries, curling, hips jerking up. Sidon’s eyes are wide, but his pupils are a narrow slit hidden in dark gold.

Link surges up, but Sidon is already there. The kisses are messier, now. Slicker and wetter and Link is squirming, gasping into his mouth and tearing at the seams. Sidon’s teeth catch his lip and it’s good – it’s exactly what Link wants –

Sidon moans. Link will think of that sound  _forever._

There’s no way he’s mean to last any longer. Everywhere they touch sizzles heat in his stomach, every kiss, every twist and squeeze – Link feels himself teetering on the edge, nearly cross-eyed from the pull in his blood.

“Amazing,” Sidon whispers. “Let go, let me see. Please – oh my exquisite, my brilliant Hylian. Your scent is  _divine –_ absolutely wild, let go my love.”

Link does, on command. His voice pitches high and he trembles, shaking in hands twice the size of his own. Sidon doesn’t stop stroking him; his thighs and up his back and knuckles along the side of his ribs. Everything pulses all at once, and Link really does let go.

 _“Sidon –_ “ Link cries. Sidon looks at him as if he’s the goddess Hylia herself.

There’s no monsters here. No bitter cold or lurking beast.

Link clings to him. Sidon holds him back, squeezes so hard, Link wonders if they could fuse into one.

Sidon is saying things, beautiful words that are too much for his brain right now. Link’s ears are a fuzziness of white noise, a new kind of serenity settling in his bones.

Link noses into Sidon’s shoulder, and lets those words wash over him, like rain.

 

* * *

 

 Yeah.

Sidon is the type to hold his lover’s hand in public.

Link has absolutely zero qualms about this.

Even if Sidon carries a royal sword at his hip, Link is pretty sure Hateno couldn’t give less of a damn of who Sidon is. To them, he’s just a nice, funny looking outsider. It’s an endearing trait of Hylians.

“They’re so big,” Sidon laughs.

Link feels along Sidon’s fingers. Long and clawed, Link’s hand fits nicely in his.

“They’re cows,” Link answers.

“Well  _yes,_ ” Sidon rolls his eyes. “But they’re much fatter than I imagined.”

“Really – the domain  _only_ eats seafood?”

“It’s readily available,” Sidon defends. “And we don’t have the grassland for raising livestock. Could you imagine a Zora farmer?”

Link thinks of a little hat with holes cut for the fins. Link laughs. Sidon gestures in a  _I rest my case_ kind of way, and it makes Link smile.

Sidon leaves for the domain tomorrow. Link has housework to do, birds to hunt and crickets to catch and trees to chop, but he doesn’t want to do any of it.

Link leans his hip against the fence, and takes to watching Sidon, rather than the cows. He lets out a sigh, and Sidon immediately turns to meet his eye.

“What is wrong?”

Link stares. He takes a moment to figure out the right words, but Sidon is patient. One of the goats bleat in the field, and Link looks to their hands.

“Is this, um...really okay?”

“What do you mean?”

Link pulls his hand away, so he can sign.

 _‘You and me. We can’t be – this – at the domain._ ’

Sidon’s lips downturn.

“What? Why not?”

_‘You’re a prince! Your father –‘_

“Ahh,” Sidon grips his fingers, cutting him off. “Truth be told, I am not as brave as you. I didn’t have the courage to come here of my own accord. My father saw me moping about the domain like a lovesick fool and encouraged me to come visit you.”

Link stares, and blinks slowly. He pushes down the giddiness in his chest. The hope that  _maybe_ he can keep this.

“Your elders are gonna' be pissed,” Link croaks.

Sidon grins, lopsided and sharp.

“They can eat it.”

A laugh startles out of him. Sidon laughs too, bringing Link’s knuckles against his lips, and kissing the scars there.

The breeze blows, and it jingles Link’s earrings. Sidon catches his hair and pulls it behind his ear before it can tangle.

“I would never hide you away,” Sidon says, once again reading Link like an open book. “I cannot wait to parade you around the domain as my own. I’m going to spoil you  _so –_ oh goddess, you would look so divine in Zoran adornments-”

Link smiles and lifts an eyebrow, and Sidon stutters.

“If – if you would allow me.”

Link hums long, as if he’s pretending to think. Sidon blinks down at him, innocent and handsome.

“On one condition.”

“Yes?”

Link reaches up and pulls out one of his earrings, and holds it in his fingers.

“Wear this so they know you’re mine too.”

Please, Hylia, let Sidon smile forever. It’s everything, bright and blinding and  _pure._ Sidon takes the earring, and pulls out one of the rings pierced in his fins. Link’s earring slides in next to the scar, and Link helps him with the clasp.

“You’re not getting this back,” Sidon warns. Link turns his head and laughs, not even protesting when Sidon effortlessly lifts him with one arm.

 

* * *

 

 ' _Be safe, you fool.'_

 

Sidon beams down at him, and drops to a knee so he can bump their foreheads together.

“You have nothing to worry of.” Sidon looks to his guards, mounting their horses. Soronya whinnies in impatience, and Sidon smiles. “I am in good company.”  

Link presses Sidon’s face between his hands. He’s soft, scales bright and colorful from his bath in Link’s tub this morning. Link kisses beneath his eye, and Sidon closes them, humming soft and tipping to kiss Link’s ear in return.

“I wouldn’t be so sad if I could write to you.”

“I’ll visit as soon as the bridge is clear,” Link says.

Sidon’s smile is gentle and welcoming. He rises to his full height, authority and princely air surrounding him in an instant.

“Enjoy your adventure,” Sidon says. “I’ll always be waiting for you.”

Fuck. Link isn’t going to cry. He blinks twice, quick and in rapid succession, and manages to blur away the burn.

The guards are looking the other way, so Link jumps up and hooks an arm around his shoulder, quickly pecking his mouth before gravity pulls him back down.

_‘Don’t yank the reins too tight.’_

“And always reward good behavior,” Sidon grins, climbing up on Soronya. “I remember, my love.”

Warmth and sadness mixes in his stomach. Link summons a half smile, and Sidon waves, kicking into a trot as the guards start behind him. Link stays where he stands, on the edge of the village road, and watches as their figures grow smaller and smaller.

A key turns in his chest, a twist that has Link cupping his mouth and summoning, with all his might.

_“SIDON!”_

He sees Soronya rear. Sidon’s head turns, tail flapping over his shoulder, and Link leans up on his toes to shout.

“Write to me anyways!”

Link isn’t surprised that he can see his smile from here. No, not at all.

 

* * *

 

 It’s way heavier than Link is expecting. He throws his shoulder a little more, and the dresser scoots along the wood floor.

He points in a wordless -   _here?_

Nikki claps her hands together and beams, “Just a little to the left— no wait! Right – yes, yes, right there.”

Link wipes his forehead with the collar of his shirt and stands back to look at the room.

Nikki sighs, “Bolson does a great job, doesn’t he?”

“As always.”

Nikki begins to flutter about her home, digging into the pockets of her dress after she’s opened all her cabinets.

“Ah-hah!” Nikki holds out a silver rupee, “For your troubles, dear.”

“Oh – no, it’s no big deal.”

“Take it! It’s what I would’ve paid the movers, had they bloody showed up.”

Link tries to deny her further, but Nikki is persistent. He gives her a grateful thank you as he steps out the front door.

“Where are you off to today?” Nikki asks.

“Mm, South.”

“Lurelin, then!”

“Yes.”

“Better weather, that’s for sure.” Nikki looks up to the clouds. “The north storms are moving already. Looks like my gardening plans just went out the door.”

It’s only sprinkling a little bit, but it’s a sign of the early Mays. Link bites his lip in a smile, and shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Just wait until the summer sun.”

Nikki slumps into the door hinge, “Ugh,  _Hylia._ Don’t remind me.”

“Whine whine whine,” Nack calls, shovel in hand. “Is that all ya’ do?”

“Shut it, you grouch! Your little ol’ shack sits right in the shade all summer long.”

“And you get the only sun in the winter, so don’t go shootin’ off about who’s got it worse around here.”

“I  _freeze_ in the winter-“

“-Yeah, and I’m the Princess of Hyrule!”

Link slowly creeps down the porch steps, and starts back up towards the bridge. Nack and Nikki argue across from across the road, and Link waves at Pruce along the way.

The poppies are sprouting. They’re not far along enough for flowers, but there’s little stalks in the ground, and Link is kinda proud they made it this far. It starts to rain a little harder; at least Link doesn’t have to worry about watering them. 

Link pats his sign on the way into his home. He doesn’t bother kicking off his boots — Epona is already saddled and ready to leave.

Prima gave him some goods to bring to Lurelin, and they’re all packed up and sitting at the bottom of his stairs.

Link can’t look at that spot on the wall anymore. He’s tried hanging swords, shoving buckets and clothes and anything to clutter the floor, but he’s always reminded of hands under his thighs. Of a door slamming shut and rustling lanterns and the threat of teeth at his neck.

 

These days are a sweet torture.

 

He wants to see Sidon. He wants to  _see_ him. Their time together was too short; he wants to touch him and taste him and make Sidon feel the way  _Link_ felt.

 

Goddammit _,_ he’s doing it again. Link drags his hand along the hem of his shirt, and figures he can leave in fifteen minutes.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sun comes out.

 

 

Link has barely got a foot across the bridge, before Sidon sees him coming.

 

He’s a beautiful blur of red. Link never forgot how perfect he moves in water, but it’s something else entirely to see him spin out of the river, and pop up on the brige.

 

Link can only drop his weapons in time, before he’s picked up and squeezed.

 

 

_Pearl._

* * *

 

 

The domain has always felt ethereal and otherworldly. Harpists playing on the decks, simmering pools and sparkly drapes in the windows.

 

The clothes are something else entirely.

 

“Oh,” Sidon inhales, biting his thumbnail. “I knew you’d look stunning in Zora clothing. Did I not say so?”

It’s certainly…something. It really doesn’t leave very much to the imagination; intricate jewels twist around his wrists and dangle off his shoulders. Rubies and sapphires and opals. There’s a choker, a belt, and a cloth that drapes between his legs, but that’s about it.

“It’s modest,” Sidon says, still chewing that nail. “But incredibly striking on you, my dear.”

Link nearly laughs. Sidon outstretches a hand towards him, and Link takes it. Sidon’s eyes are heavy, almost weighted, so Link squeezes his fingers. Sidon seems to misinterpret his gesture.

“Don’t be nervous,” Sidon says. “There’s no reason for them to deny you.”

Link isn’t nervous about the council. He actually doesn’t care what the elders say (maybe the King,  _maybe)._

It’s more like, Link hasn’t seen Sidon is four weeks, and he kinda’ wants to slam him up against the balcony and cut his tongue on his teeth.

“Right,” he says instead.

Sidon leads him up the stairs. There’s chattering from onlookers as Link follows, hands still entwined. Link offers a friendly wave, but Sidon keeps walking.

He’s different here. Not a bad different – but more business, less play. Link kinda’ likes it. He wonders if he’s the only one who knows about the Zora fascinated by fat cows and sunset fireflies.

King Dorephan has an incredible aura to him – one that demands your attention and your compliance all at once. Hm, wonder where Sidon gets it from.

The elders are lined up at the edges of the throne. Link is beginning to wonder if this is a bigger deal than they’ve let on, but whatever. He thinks Sidon actually might be more nervous; his head is raised high, shoulders squared back, and he kind of looks like he’s about to take on an army.

Link drags his fingers up and into his wrist. Sidon turns his head to meet his eye, and Link gives his best smile. Toothy and goofy and lopsided, just as Sidon does it. It seems to do the trick, because Sidon snickers and quickly turns his head before his father can see.

“My son,” the King smiles.  “I see you’ve brought us a guest.”

There’s a joking tone in this voice. Link half waves with his free hand, and Dorephan’s eyes soften.

“Link, the Hylian champion. How have you been these many months?”

 _‘Not up to much,’_ Link signs, getting a chuckle out of the younger council members.

“Your Highness,” Sidon starts, chin up.  “I have brought you the love of my life. I ask for the King’s blessing.”

The bluntness of it sends his heart hammering. But it sounds rehearsed, almost ritual-like, and Dorephan nods like he was expecting it all along.

“A beautiful day indeed,” Dorephan says. “You’ve brought not a guest, but your Pearl.”

“My only,” Sidon agrees.

The elders look to each other in chatter. Dorephan clears his voice, and the throne room goes silent.

“There would be no higher honor than to court a champion.” Dorephan pauses, and turns his head, “But I am curious to the thoughts of my council.”

Sidon nods, stiffly. Link shifts on his feet, suddenly feeling way more in the spotlight than what he’s comfortable with. Some of the jewels are sliding off his shoulder, but he’s hesitant to fix it now that everyone is looking at him.

“It would do us a great dishonor to disrespect He who Vanished the Darkness,” an elder says.

“I must disagree,” says another. “Your highness – you cannot allow your bloodline to end here!”

Link swallows, face flushing. They’re not really… they’re not talking about  _that_ yet. Marriage and… Link blinks at the floor. Not that he’d say no. (He wouldn’t).

Sidon stiffens, voice raising, “Norzu, that is  _personal._ I’m only asking for a blessing of courtship-“

“And what does courtship lead to, your highness?”

“It’s highly inappropriate to discuss-!“

“That is no concern of mine,” King Dorephan interrupts. “There are other ways to continue the bloodline.”

“I’m in favor,” Muzu says, surprising just about everyone. “It would bring the domain a high honor.”

 _‘Thank you,’_ Link signs. Muzu nods back.

Sidon’s hand pulls from Link’s fingers, to the base of his back, spread between his shoulderblades, quietly protective in a way that makes him feel ten feet taller.

“Father?” Sidon starts, dropping the formalities. “Have you reached a decision?”

“There was never a decision to make,” Dorephan smiles, and Link wants to laugh, because there’s a humor in him that the Zora just can’t see. “Link, it appears you are destined to seduce my bloodline.”

Link blinks, and Sidon stammers, “F-Father-“

Dorephan grins, “Go with my blessing and find happiness.”

Sidon finally,  _finally_ smiles. His tail flicks happily, and he turns to Link, grinning from ear to ear.

“My beautiful Hylian!” Sidon beams, pressing one hand to the side of his face. “I will take great care of you, I vow it.”

Link snorts, and jabs him in the side.

“And what makes you think I won’t be taking care of  _you?”_

The king chuckles, and Link feels his neck go red from the outburst.

“To the banquet hall!” Dorephan calls.

“Wait, what-“

But Sidon takes him by the wrist, and Link is whisked away

 

* * *

 

 

It’s not that the food is bad. Not at all, no.

There are long rows of tables, Zora delicacies lined up on silver platters and seafood recipes that Link has never even heard of.

Luminescent rocks glow up in the walls and along the ceilings. Harp players and violinists, children and adults alike are making merry in the banquet hall. You wouldn’t expect them to go so hearty with the alcohol, and Link is happily surprised.

“What do you think?” Sidon grins. Link isn’t sure if he’s talking about the food, the music – or everything all at once.  

Truthfully, Link would rather dive into a different meal, but he’s learned to be patient. Link taps his spoon against his plate and hums.

“It’s a lot.”

Sidon is still wearing his earring. It jingles a little as he tips his head.

“Too much?”

He shakes his head –  _no._  Link reaches into Sidon’s lap, and brushes their fingers together. “I like it here.”

Sidon swallows, and hesitates a moment, before saying a little lower.

“Could this be home?”

“We can have two,” Link mumbles back, and Sidon’s smile is sharp and charming.

He grips Link’s hand, and brings his knuckles to his mouth. Sidon has been staring at him like a predator to prey all evening, and it’s boiling Link alive.

Sidon’s speaks against his fingers.

“Are you full? I – I have something to give you, but I’ve left it in my quarters.”

Link tries not to sound too eager, so he nods instead.

_‘Okay.’_

 

 

* * *

 

 Sidon’s room overlooks the western waterfall. It’s quieter up here, but you can still hear the music if you try hard enough.

Sheer drapes blow in the open windows. A fabric bed rests against the wall, but there’s a pool in the corner of the room. His quarters are clean, with a writing desk and a cabinet, likely full of jewelry.

A traveler’s sword is mounted on the wall. Link sits on the corner of the bed, and spreads his fingers along the sheets. It’s incredibly soft to the touch. He watches Sidon as he shuts the chiseled, circular door behind him. He clears his throat.

“Ah, I…”

It’s fun to see him flush. Link might be dressed up, but so is Sidon. He’s in special jewelry tonight, metal dripping from his fins, and he looks handsome. Link tips his head and smiles, and Sidon approaches his desk, fingers smoothing over the wood.

“Forgive me,” Sidon says. “It is custom that a Zora use their craft to make a gift for their love. Unfortunately I…I cannot make armor or swords or jewelry.”

Link frowns, eyebrows scrunching together.

“You know that doesn’t matter to me.”

“But it matters to  _me,_ ” Sidon states, serious. “All I have is war and my words.”

Link tucks his feet under him on the bed and begins to sit up on his knees, hoping to approach Sidon’s eye level.

“But-“

“These are for you,” Sidon blurts, suddenly, shoving a stack of papers in his hands. Link blinks stupidly and sits back down.

“Huh?”

“I wrote you. As you said.”

Link shuffles through the papers, looking up and then down. He skims some of the writing, each one beginning the same. It’s in chicken scratch, with the familiar water-stained paper.

_To my dearest friend._

There isn’t a single date missed between the day Sidon left the domain, and the day the bridge appeared.

“It’s all I can offer,” Sidon says, gaze on the floor.

There’s a lump in Link’s throat, and he has to work to swallow around it. He wants to read through each one, he wants to brand the words on his skin and  _wear it –_ he wants to cherish this sweet soul forever, he wants to –

Link sets aside the papers on the nightstand, and jumps off the bed and into his arms. Sidon startles to catch him, but Link is a good climber. He hooks his fingers in Sidon’s arms, toes his bare feet into his hips and pushes up, hooking around his neck and kissing him straight on.

“I love you,” Link says, bonking their heads together. Sidon gasps when their noses brush, so Link does it again on purpose. “I  _love_ you, gods. I missed you.”

“Please stay,” Sidon begs. His arm braces beneath him, holding Link strong as any mountain. “Please.”

Link braces his hand at the back of his neck. His fingertips meet where Sidon’s headtail begins, and he strokes there, just to feel Sidon shiver. Careful, Link reaches up and mouths over the spot where his tiny earring hooks in Sidon’s fin.

Fuck he’s  _waited_ for this. Really waited for it. Link breathes in everything that he is. Large in stature and sweet tasting, soft in soul and strong in spirit.

Link signs against his skin, not sure if Sidon will understand, but mouthing so anyways.

_‘You’re mine now.’_

Sidon chokes off a sound in his chest, so Link assumes he got the idea. Link pulls back and all he gets is narrowed gold, tiny pinprick pupils focused on  _him._ No one but Link.

“I’ve thought of this,” Sidon says, almost like a confession. “Gods, you look gorgeous.”

Link grinds his hips into Sidon’s waist.

“Thought? You’ve ruined my dreams,” Link says. Sidon laughs soundlessly, and Link finds his mouth finally.

He’s big and everywhere and all-consuming. Link takes and takes, digging his fingers into shoulders and arms and everywhere he can touch. Sidon sits down on the corner of his bed, and at last, a bed big enough for both of them.

They kiss messy and needy, and not at all how a prince should kiss. That’s probably Link’s fault, but whatever. He’s wanted his tongue in Sidon’s mouth since forever, and Link is gonna’ get it if it kills him.

He loves those shark teeth. Link hooks his thumb in the corner of Sidon’s mouth and pulls, and he loves the way Sidon goes pliant for him. Loves how he goes perfectly still, so Link can pet his tongue alongside his. His stomach  _plummets,_ absolutely falls out and turns to solid heat.

They sound obscene. It’s a wet kiss, and when they finally pull back, Sidon smiles into his temple.

“Dangerous.”

“Mmm.”

Link pets down Sidon’s stomach, adoring the way muscle tenses beneath his touch. Sidon’s hand braces under his thigh and squeezes.

“You are so strong,” Sidon praises. He drags his knuckles up Link’s side. “Look at you –“ his hand finds his cheek. “Your hair is longer, too.”

“You’re imagining it,” Link says, and pushes Sidon’s chest with the palm of his hand. Sidon goes back easily, but blinks after him.

“What...“

Link is totally all for making out for the next ten hours, but he  _needs_ to do this first. He crawls between Sidon’s legs and parts his thighs, and it takes a moment for Sidon to catch on.

“Ah! Link – you, you needn’t – “

“I wont touch you,”Link starts.  _‘If you really don’t want me to.’_

Sidon stares, mouth slightly open and a little red. Link nuzzles into the white of his thigh, and pushes his hands up Sidon’s torso.

“But  _I_ want to,” Link finishes. “I really really want to.”

Sidon doesn’t blush often, so Link takes pride in it. His tail fwaps against the pillows as he sits up on his elbows.

“Um, it’s – my size is -  you know this. We’re not the same. Please don’t feel like you have to.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Link says, point blank. He dips his mouth further along his pelvis, and finally finds what he’s looking for. Shameless and a little over-eager, Link runs his tongue along the slit between his legs, silently begging  _let me._

The gasp he makes is  _incredible._ Almost in disbelief. Sidon flops back into the pillows, and his cock begins to appear, and Link takes that as an okay.

It’s definitely proportionate, but way prettier than he was expecting. Pink and blue and purple, Link definitely wants his mouth all over that. It's gonna' take some work, but Link isn't afraid of a little hard labor. 

The jewelry jingles as he shakes out his wrist and braces his hand on Sidon’s hipbone. He’s not really here to play games – Link pulls the head into his mouth, and he tastes just like the rest of him. Salty sweet and addicting.

“Oh!” Sidon pitches, fingers twisting in the sheets.  _“Goodness,_ Link – that’s – “

He runs his tongue along the ridges, and tries to take as much as he can. Link looks up through a silent question, smirking even with his mouth stretched wide.

_What?_

“Zora don’t –  _ah –_ they c-can’t –“ Sidon moans, and holy  _shit._ Link is hard, mega hard,  _super hard –_ “They don’t do this. The teeth.”

It lights something possessive in him, to know that Link is the first blowjob he's ever had. Better make it a good one.

Link uses his hand for what he can’t fit in his mouth. Sidon is big, but possible if Link drools enough. He probably looks like a concubine, but Link couldn’t really give less of a damn. Sidon half-thrusts into his throat, and Link’s eyes roll back with a groan. It's work to bob his head, but the burn is fucking awesome.

“You are –  _so_ incredible,” Sidon babbles. “You never cease to amaze me, in every aspect of life – and here I thought...”

Link pops up, and twists his grip around the head, covering where his mouth was. He keeps his hand moving, squeezing tight when he throbs in his palm.

“Thought what? I wouldn’t be into you?” Feeling especially dirty, Link sucks at the head, using his hand to finish,  _‘I’ve come thinking of you’._  It’s not an exact translation in HSL, but whatever, Sidon gets the idea. He’s wide-eyed and speechless, so, score.

Link takes him halfway, nearly gagging, and Sidon’s voice cracks on a moan. He rambles endearments, mantras of his name, and Link thinks he could jump off the edge without being touched. He’s so turned on, he just might.

He manages a rhythm that's slow enough not to choke. Pressing his lips to his fist, pulling back up and sucking hard, rinse and repeat. Link’s hair is in his face and the jewels are falling everywhere but he wants to hear Sidon call his name. Wants it to be  _him_  that makes Sidon feel good.

Everything is sweltering _–_ the domain is soft and cool beyond the window, but sweat is sticking to his forehead, and Sidon’s thighs are warm under his fingers, and Link doesn’t even bother to pull off when Sidon chokes out a warning.

“Link! Ah – I’m – be careful!“

He keeps eyes open, not wanting to miss a moment of it. Sidon’s back arches off the bed, tail hitting the headboard, and Link commits it to memory. Gods is he sexy.

It’s hot down his throat, more than Link is expecting, and he has to sputter off and swallow. The sheets pull off the mattress, twisted in Sidon’s nails, and Link wishes it was his hair.

The room comes to a standstill. Nothing but deep breathing.

“Darling – oh – “ Sidon pants, flushed and debauched. “I’m so sorry, come here.”

Link unhooks his belt and chucks it. He’s pitching the fabric anyways. He climbs up Sidon’s lap, and fingers pet away the mess on his chin.

“ _Hylia,_ you are perfect.”

Link has never heard Sidon’s voice so raspy, and it gives him goosebumps. It gives him a lot of things.

There’s come down his neck, so Link wipes it off and licks it. It’s not that bad, actually.

But Sidon  _growls_ , diving for his mouth, and this time his teeth really do catch on his lip, and Link cries out in  _bliss._

“Shit –“ Sidon curses, tasting blood. “Ah, I’m so sorry!– “

Link hiccups,  _close,_ way too sudden all at once. He clutches onto him and lets himself bleed, lets it drip down on his thigh.

 _“Fuck! Please,_ ” Link rasps, fingernails digging into muscle, hips grinding forward, cock throbbing almost painfully. Sidon takes one hungry look at him, and rolls him into the sheets. His weight presses down and his mouth finds his neck and Link  _mewls,_ utterly falls apart, and completely lets go.

Sidon finally bites him, and Link comes that way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He catches the letters before they blow off the nightstand.

 

Link is a bit sore, but he’s able to waddle over and set them on the writing desk. He carefully sorts the letters back in order, and places a paperweight on top.

He’ll read them later, in detail, over and over. But not right now. Right now the moon is high, and Sidon is asleep on the bed, arm still outstretched and totally inviting, and Link isn't about to pass that up.

Link waddles back over and crawls against his chest. Sidon grips him like a reflex, squeezing tight and hardly stirring. His chest rises and falls, proof that his lungs are taking in air. He softly pets across sealed gills, and hooks his hand beneath Sidon’s arm.

He’s covered in love bites, and they sting in a beautiful way. Some are a burning red, others did bleed, and Link almost wishes they wouldn’t heal. They’re marks among a field of scars, but they’re ones he wants to keep.

The breeze blows back through the open window, but the letters stay safe on the desk, so Link falls asleep with ease.

 

* * *

 

 It’s early when Link wakes. A blessing and a curse, blah blah blah.

What’s surprising, is that Sidon isn’t here.

Link tries to find some normal clothes, because it’s uh, kinda’ obvious what they were up to last night, but all he can find is the belt of fabric he tossed to the floor.

For a moment he contemplates twisting up the bedsheet, but decides against it. Guess some poor Zora is gonna’ get an eyeful. Probably not the first time.

Link wanders into he hall. It’s cold, and he rubs his arms to fight off the chill. The sun is just coming up and over the waterfalls, but it hasn’t warmed the air yet.

His bare feet patter against smooth stone. He peeks out into the main banquet hall; there’s a Zora still asleep at the table, but it’s vacant. Lucky him, everyone must be sleeping off their hangovers.

The domain is silent. Link passes a few guards on duty, but there’s no sound beside the falls. He has an innate feeling he knows where Sidon is, so Link continues barefoot beyond the pools and down the stairs.

Sure enough, Sidon is standing at Mipha’s statue. His arms are folded politely behind his back, nose up and staring without a hint of movement, almost as statuesque as her.

Link stops before he reaches the bottom step. He numbly presses a hand to his chest, and hesitates.

He can’t feel them anymore, since Ganon was defeated and the spirits set free.

Link doesn’t make a sound, but Sidon acknowledges him without turning his head.  

“Forgive me,” he starts. Sidon does turn this time, outstretching a hand. “I did not mean for you to wake up alone.”

 _‘Early riser,’_ Link explains, before he takes Sidon’s hand. Sidon silently looks back to the statue, and Link remains at his side.

It’s quiet for a long time. Link leans his head against his arm, and breathes in the cold air.

Sidon is contemplative. Link wonders if this is a daily ritual, or if it stems from guilt. Either way, Link isn’t going anywhere. They continue in silence.

The quiet breaks naturally. Sidon’s voice is soft.

“Do you remember her?”

Link studies the statue built in Mipha’s honor. He knows in the back of his mind, that once upon a time he cared greatly for her, but it’s so distant and fuzzy, it might as well have been a dream.

“Bits and pieces,” Link answers honestly. “But it’s little.”

Sidon doesn’t seem surprised or disappointed. He nods thoughtfully, and that thousand yard stare turns to Link. He drags the knuckles of his free hand up Link’s arm; his fingers fit across the bite mark on his shoulder, and his eyes downturn in guilt. 

"Last night...did I hurt you?" 

Link snorts. Yeah, in the best way possible, but he has a feeling he can't say that outright. He shakes his head  _no,_ and presses Sidon's hand against the bite on his neck. 

"I liked it." 

Sidon's expression changes, just barely. It's quick, a sudden flash of possessiveness that catches in his eye. But it's blinked away, and Sidon drags his hand up to cup his cheek.

 

“Ah – you’re chilled! Let’s get you back to my room. Apologies, I forget your body temperature does not regulate like ours.”

Link shrugs one shoulder, but Sidon starts them back up the stairs.

“I’ll have your old clothes brought to my quarters.  It’ll be warmer there, for now. Are you hungry? There’s likely breakfast in the kitchens.”

Link nods along, and they pluck scones from the chef and make their way back towards Sidon’s room.

Nobody stares at him funny, but they should. Link looks like he fought with a beartrap and lost, but the guards hardly blink an eye, so Link doesn’t bother to feel self-conscious.

They’re one step away from Sidon’s door, when Link tugs his hand. Sidon turns instantly, tail flopping back over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

Unabashed, Link decides it’s a bit overdue. He stands up on his toes and points to his lips, and Sidon  _beams,_ bending down to press a soft kiss to his mouth. Link hums contently, and falls back to his heels. 

 

“Silly me. I never even said good morning.”

“You can say it now,” Link mumbles, and Sidon lifts him one handed, and kisses him again.

“Good morning!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The smell of the stables is familiar. Link stretches his arms above his head and grins, feeling sunlight on the back of his neck.

It’s nice to hear crickets and cicadas again. The domain is beautiful, but there’s nothing like pine trees and haystacks. 

“Oh my friend,” Sidon smiles, “It is good to see you again.”

Soronya neighs, shaking out her mane. She’s just as big as Link remembers, jet black and strong.  Sidon pets down her side, unafraid, and turns towards the path, where it bends beyond mountains and valleys and monsters.

With a sword strapped to his side, Sidon tips his head in wonder.

“What is out there?”

Link grins, and spins the pendant around his neck.

“Well I’m not going to tell you.”

They have an entire  _month_ to honeymoon.

Oh no, Link is going to  _show him._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_` To my dearest friend,` _

_` Two weeks have passed since you calmed Vah Ruta and left the domain. Your time here was short, but I find myself writing to you anyways. I have never met anyone with a strength such as yours! Please know that I am here, cheering you on from the sidelines. Is it silly to wish I could go with you?  How amazing is it to travel the world? I have learned much from you already, I selfishly wish to learn more.` _

_` Perhaps it is a wistful hope that this letter might find you. Perhaps it never will. I will send it anyways, and await the day I can hear of your many victories.` _

_` May we cross paths again. ` _

_` -Prince Sidon of the Zora` _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Dear Sidon,_  

_I got your letter._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
